PreciousTale
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: A wish on Frisk's birthday brings her to the Underground where there are monsters being held prisoner by a cruel human. Can she free them and rid the Underground of their evil Master? AU belongs to me.
1. The Birthday Wish

**A story idea that came to me. :)**

 **Undertale belongs to Toby Fox. PreciousTale, Precious!Sans, Precious!Papryus!, Precious!Undyne, Precious!Toriel, Precious!Mettaton, Precious!Asgore, Precious!Grillby, Precious!Muffet, Precious!Alphys, Precious!Gaster, Precious!Muffet, Precious!Asriel, Precious!Chara, and Precious!Frisk, Amelia, and Joe belong to me. The movie "Frozen" and the song "Let It Go" belong to Disney.**

 **Warning: this Undertale AU will have some dark themes to it. I will post a warning at the top of the chapters with dark themes which will contain mentions of abuse. Just wanted to warn you guys about that.**

 **On with the story! :)**

* * *

 **PreciousTale**

 **Chapter 1: The Birthday Wish**

Frisk slipped on her favorite red shirt and red jeans before putting on her red sneakers, glancing at herself in the mirror and smiling, tracing the red wave patterns on her clothes. "I'm now ten-years-old," she said excitedly before heading downstairs.

When she got to the kitchen, she heard her mother humming a familiar tune and smiled before joining in with the lyrics to "Let It Go," one of her favorite Disney songs. "Is it almost time, Mom?" She asked hopefully.

"Yes, sweetie," Amelia said, smiling down at her daughter. "Your father is coming through the front door in about five seconds."

The door opened. "Make that two seconds," the woman corrected with a smile as her husband came in.

"Daddy!" Frisk exclaimed happily, running up to him and he lifted her up into his arms.

"Hey! There's the birthday girl!" Her father, Joe, said with a smile. "Come on, let's go put in the movie while your mother gets the cake."

The young girl nodded, following her father out to the living room before pausing to take a look at a picture on the table. Her smile faded a bit as she looked at it.

It was of her mother and father, along with her and her older brother Stephen when he was thirteen years old and she was five. He disappeared five years ago and no one had seen him since. She missed him and sighed, wondering why he disappeared. No trace had been found of him, which made her and her parents hope he was still alive.

Amelia then brought in the cake and Joe lit the candles. "Okay, sweetie, make a wish," the father said to his daughter.

Frisk closed her eyes, pausing for a moment before deciding on her wish. "I wish Stephen would come back home soon," she whispered softly to herself before blowing out the candles and the cake was cut. The ten-year-old hoped that her wish would come true as she really missed her brother and knew her parents missed him too.

Far away, deep underground, a young male looked into the portal in time that the chained being beside him had created. "How sweet that she used her wish for him," he said with a cruel smile before turning and going over to his throne, sitting down on it. "So, she wishes to see her brother. Quite a stupid birthday wish, honestly."

"I doubt the kid thinks so," said another being nearby, a bracelet-like chain around one of his ankles.

The young male glared at him. "Mind your tongue, skeleton," he said before turning to the chained skeleton who was still holding the portal open. "Alright, skeleton, bring Frisk here to the Underground," he said.

The other chained beings in the room gasped in alarm. "No," the tall skeleton said firmly.

"I think you forget you monsters are my slaves," the male said. "I am your ruler and you were given a command. Now do so, or little Alphys will suffer if you disobey."

Gaster's face fell, as did the other monsters' faces. Their self-proclaimed master smiled. "Yes, she will be punished if you don't obey," he said. "But…do as I say and Alphys will be spared my wrath."

He pet the yellow dinosaur's head and she flinched, scooting away from him and into Gaster's arms, making the young male laugh and the skeleton sighed, lifting his arms that were bound by the heavy chains that kept his energy mostly drained. He concentrated and successfully teleported Frisk into the Underground, but doing so badly drained him and he fell to his knees. "Master, I could only teleport her to the Ruins," he said.

"Perfect," the cruel man said with a cruel smile, looking at the chained monsters around him. "You will guide Frisk here. Oh, and see if you can find that stupid Muffet. She can't guard the Underground forever, since she's weaker than the rest of you."

He then frowned. "But that bite of hers," he growled.

"Really _bites,_ doesn't it?" The shorter skeleton who has spoken earlier said, matching the young man's glare without flinching.

"Defy me again and Alphys will get locked in the dungeon," he said.

All of them flinched at that because the dungeon was just a small, dark hideaway and whoever went in there would be given no food and water for however long their cruel master deemed. The young man now snapped his fingers, freeing the monsters from most of the chains, but keeping the bracelet-like chains on them. "Now, you know your orders," he said.

The others dispersed, stopping briefly to hug Alphys, who drew comfort from them. The hurt looks they gave her made her sad, but she gave them a look that told them she didn't blame them for the cruelty the master did to her. "Go help her," she whispered softly to them. "She's going to need it."

They headed out to do so, the walk tedious as they felt their very small, precious glimmer of hope get smaller as they feared for not only Alphys and themselves, but for the young girl too.

* * *

 **Who is the monsters' cruel master and why does he want Frisk? Stay tuned! :)**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	2. Far From Home

**Warning! This chapter contains mentions of abuse. Just a heads up.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Far From Home**

Frisk blinked before shaking her head rapidly and her vision cleared as she found herself in a place she didn't recognize. And as she glanced around, she realized she didn't really like what she saw. The area was mostly brown and very dull. It looked so forlorn.

She decided to take a look around and nearly bumped into a goat kid and a brown-haired, red-eyed girl who both wore shirts and pants that were a mix of green and yellow wave patterns. Both looked at her with a start and immediately ran. "Wait!" Frisk said, running after them, wanting to know where she was and ask about why it looked so forlorn.

They managed to get away from her and she looked around to try and find their tracks, but saw no trace of the two. As she decided to try and find them, she walked forward and the ground gave way beneath her. "Whoa!" She cried out before curling up as she tumbled down a steep slide, rolling along the flat ground at the bottom for a little bit, until she gently stopped and sat up, shaking her head again rapidly and looking up to see she was in a place that looked similar to historical ruins she had seen in her history books.

Archways made of stone and cracked stone bricks met her eyes and she moved carefully on the floor that thankfully was solid, but did have a few cracked bricks here and there. She gently ran her hand along one wall before noticing that she had a few scrapes on her arm and she looked at her other arm, which had similar scrapes that were starting to hurt a little. She looked around and saw the hallway just kept going. Tears built up in her eyes as it felt so lonely and her injuries stung. She tried to wipe away her tears and be a big girl, but she was really wanting her family right then, which made more tears fall down her face as she fell to her knees and huddled against the wall.

Toriel, who had gone to the Ruins, searched carefully until she heard crying and soon spotted Frisk, sensing the young girl was sad and hurt. She moved closer to the child, making an instant decision in her mind. Kneeling down, she gently took Frisk's right arm in her hands. "Oh, you poor dear," she said softly.

Frisk looked up at that, sniffling and tears running down her face, blurring her vision a little, but she could see a tall, female goat was kneeling in front of her, wearing a long-sleeved purple shirt, purple jeans, a purple scarf around her neck, and purple flats on her feet. A soft green glow caught her eye and she saw the lady's hands glowing green and her injuries began healing.

The ten-year-old was surprised by this and looked up at Toriel, who gave her a gentle look before taking Frisk's left arm into her hands and healing it as well. "There," she said, her voice still soft as she then picked up Frisk. "Don't cry, little one."

The young girl sniffled. "Who…Who are you?" She asked. "How…How come you…can act like a person?"

Toriel smiled at the questions. "My name is Toriel," she said. "And I'm what humans call a goat monster."

Another sniffle left Frisk before she looked at her. "You're a monster?" She asked. "But…why…?"

The female goat instantly saw the question on the child's mind. "I won't hurt you," she said reassuringly. "I'm nothing like the cruel man who demands we call him 'master'."

The child looked up at her. "Your master isn't nice?" She asked.

"That's putting it very, very mildly," Toriel said. "Five years ago, we were quite content down here in the Underground. We had been banished by your kind many years prior and life was perhaps a little hard, but it was manageable, until the day he arrived. A very cruel human who made us his prisoners and demands we serve him without question, and if we fail…it comes with a severe price."

Frisk felt sympathy for the monster race. "Can you or any other monsters get away from him?" She asked.

"No," the female goat answered. "There was a barrier set up to keep us trapped, but our master reinforced it to where nothing can break it." She pointed to the bracelet-like chain around her ankle. "And he keeps us in our place with these chains."

The little girl stood straighter. "Anything can be done, no matter how hard it is," she said. "I'll find a way to free all of you."

Toriel looked at her, touched at the child's declaration, but knew it was quite a long shot. "But there's no way to break the barrier now," she said.

"I'll still try," Frisk promised firmly. "Can you tell me how to get to the barrier?"

"You have to travel through Snowdin, Waterfall, and Hotland to get to the castle where our master rules over us. The barrier is just beyond the mountains past the castle," the goat monster told her.

Seeing that she was going to be traveling in some cold terrain, the ten-year-old girl glanced down at her clothes and hugged herself. "I wish I had some warmer clothes to go through Snowdin. It sounds like it's cold," she said.

"It is a rather cold area," Toriel said in agreement. "And I think I have just the kind of clothes you need, my dear."

Opening a closet nearby, she pulled out some heavier winter clothes that had the same red wave pattern as the outfit the young girl had on. Delighted, Frisk instantly put on the clothes, and was happy when they fit perfectly. "There you are, little one," the goat monster said with a smile.

"Thank you, Miss Toriel," the little girl said happily.

"I'm happy to help you, child. Can you tell me your name?"

"Frisk," she answered proudly.

Toriel nodded before pointing to a door. "Go out that way and you'll be in Snowdin," she said.

Frisk nodded. "Thank you again, Miss Toriel," she said.

"I'm happy to help, Frisk, but be careful in traveling out there. It can be dangerous."

"I'll be careful," the child said in agreement before heading out with Toriel watching her. The female goat suddenly felt the air change around her a little and saw a portal open and a hand reached out and grabbed her arm, pulling her harshly in. It was the master, and he was furious.

"You helped her!" He said angrily.

"I won't bring that child here for you to harm her!" Toriel said firmly.

The master glared at her. "Then you will watch as I punish Alphys."

The female goat monster gasped. "No! Leave her alone!" She demanded, but a back-handed slap to her face made her flinch back sharply before she was dragged into the room where the master punished Alphys.

Two hours later, the horrible punishment was over and Toriel had tears running down her face as she had watched Alphys get whipped, slapped, and punched. The small dinosaur was very bruised and sore after the master had left the room, telling them to both clean up.

The goat lady went over and began trying to heal her friend with her healing power. "Alphys, I'm so sorry," she said sadly.

"It's not your fault, Queen Toriel," the injured monster said softly. "I'm thankful you helped the little girl."

She took a few deep breaths. "Maybe…Maybe she'll prove there are some good humans out there."

"I think she will," Toriel said as she vowed to herself that she would watch over Frisk, but had a feeling that Sans and Papyrus, who had both gone to Snowdin, would watch to see what Frisk would do before revealing themselves.

She began to feel a bit more hopeful, thanks to the child wanting to free them. She really hoped that the young girl could do that for them.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	3. Grinning Skulls

**Chapter 3: Grinning Skulls**

Frisk moved along the path that Toriel had shown her, pulling her scarf a little more securely around her neck, feeling the cold air against her cheeks and nose. She looked up and spotted the two children she had seen earlier. "Hey!" She called out to them, running up to them.

The goat boy turned and his eyes widened while the girl's eyes grew fearful and she hid behind the goat, who noticed the winter clothing Frisk now had on, recognizing it to be from Toriel, his mother. The ten-year-old girl finally caught up to them and looked at them. "I saw you before," she said. "Does Toriel know about you two?"

"How do you know Toriel?" The red-eyed girl behind the goat asked her.

"I met up with her in the Ruins," Frisk answered. "She gave me the winter clothes."

The goat boy now spoke up. "Are you going to free us?" He asked.

"Yes," she said instantly.

"How?" He asked.

"I don't know," the brown-eyed girl admitted. "But I won't give up."

The two were stunned by her answer and suddenly took off, but before she could ask them what was wrong, the goat boy turned back to her. "Don't tell anyone about us!" He called back to her.

She nodded, curious, but deciding to keep her promise, realizing that the master Toriel had been speaking of must be searching for the two children, but she had to wonder who they were. They knew Toriel. Maybe she was their mother. That thought made her resolve harden to get the monsters free of their master. From what Toriel had told her, he was very cruel.

As she was walking, she didn't notice anything unusual, thanks to the snow, which was why a moment later, she screamed as a rope wrapped around her ankle and she was suspended in the air right under a very thick tree branch. After a moment, she glanced up to see if she could get free of the rope, but she instantly saw that it was a complicated knot and the wet snow had soaked into the rope, making it harder to get loose from.

Frisk hung upside down again and took some deep breaths to stop herself from getting dizzy when all of a sudden, she saw two skeletons coming towards her. Stunned, she went still a moment before renewing her struggles to get free of the trap. The short skeleton, who wore a long-sleeved blue shirt, blue jeans, a blue scarf around his neck, and blue slippers, chuckled. "Something bugging you, kid?" He asked with a smile, pulling out a fake bug from his pocket and showing it to her. She gave him an unamused look that actually made him laugh again, but her eyes went wide with fear when she saw he was an actual skeleton, something she didn't think was possible. Frightened, she began struggling harder.

The taller skeleton, who was wearing a long-sleeved orange shirt, orange jeans, an orange scarf around his neck, and orange boots, looked at her with narrowed eyes before he recognized the signs of her shutting down as fear was taking over. Worried, he kneeled down and gently grabbed her, lifting her up into his arms so that she was right-side-up, but the rope was still around her ankle. He gently hugged her, something that seem to cut through her fear and made her stop struggling. "What's wrong, young one?" He asked, taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly, activating his ability. Frisk began to calm down as the hug began soothing her fear and he stroked her head. "Who are you, little one?" He asked, his voice now a soothing coo.

Something about his voice made her feel safe with him and she rested her head on his shoulder. Seeing this, the tall skeleton smiled, glad that his power of encouraging emotions was helping her. "Frisk," she answered his second question.

"Frisk, why are you afraid of Sans and I?" He asked gently.

She hugged his neck a bit tighter, something Sans noticed and came up to them. "You okay, kid? You're clinging pretty hard to Papyrus," he said.

She was quiet for a moment. "I'm afraid of skeletons," she said softly.

Papyrus looked at her. "Why?" He asked, his voice still soothing.

Frisk sniffled. "When I was littler, one of the bullies at school locked me in a storage closet with fake skeletons, but the fake skeletons looked really real and it was scary," she said.

The brothers looked at each other, understanding on their faces before they turned their attention back to the child and Sans undid the rope from around her ankle. "Hey, kid. My bro and I aren't scary if you mean well," he said, his tone friendly.

She looked at him. "What do you mean?" She asked.

"Well, if you mean no ill towards us, then you don't have to be afraid of us, kid," he answered. "Really, we're harmless."

While that helped a little, Frisk didn't feel completely better. "I want to go home," she said with a whimper. "That's all I want."

Sans looked at Papyrus and nodded. "She's an honest kid," he whispered to the taller skeleton. "But she needs a big _pick-me-up_ right now."

His younger brother nodded and gently stroked Frisk's head to get her attention and she looked up at him. "Frisk, can Sans and I help you to feel better?" He asked.

She sniffled again. "I…I'd like that," she said softly.

The two grinned and began walking towards a building that had been abandoned sometime back, but was structurally sound and the heating still worked. Going to the structure, Papyrus walked inside and held Frisk as Sans turned the heat on so that the room would be warm. The old couch was still there and thankfully still soft and comfortable as the tall skeleton sat down with Frisk in his arms while Sans sat beside them. As the room got warmer, the young girl removed the heavy winter coat, scarf, hat, and her gloves, leaning against Papyrus' side and hugging him, to which he returned the hug before smiling and lifting her up before placing her in his lap and holding her in a gentle bear hug. "I've got her, Sans," he said.

The short skeleton chuckled. "Good," he said, moving closer and reaching forward, his fingers gently poking Frisk's sides and she squirmed, a small giggle escaping her. "Ah, good. You're ticklish."

The brown-eyed girl giggled and squirmed as Sans kept up the gentle pokes to her sides, ribs, and stomach. "Well, if you're giggling from just this, then you'll no doubt be a _barrel full of laughs_ when Pap and I _tickle your funny bone."_

His teasing only made her giggles grow and Papyrus, who decided to tolerate his brother's puns because they were helping Frisk feel better, moved his hands so that his fingers could gently poke the child's underarms. She quickly pressed her arms tight to her body when he did that, her giggles growing a bit louder. "Shall we, brother?" He asked his older sibling.

"Oh, yes," Sans said with a grin, now wiggling his fingers into the young girl's stomach. The big laugh she let out before trying to stop his hands proved that he had just found her ultimate tickle spot. "Oh, your little tummy's very ticklish, huh?" He asked teasingly. "Cootchie, cootchie, coo! Gonna tickle your little tummy!"

Frisk laughed harder now from that and from Papyrus tickling her underarms and keeping her from trying to protect her stomach and making her scrunch up her neck when he sneakily began blowing raspberries into her neck. Sans grinned at seeing what his younger brother was doing and moved the young girl's red shirt up just a little so that her tender stomach was exposed along with her belly button and he began wiggling his finger gently into her belly button.

A loud giggling squeal left the young girl's throat as she squirmed even more now, but was trapped in Papyrus' ticklish hold and Sans grinned widely. "Brace yourself, kiddo, because here comes a tickle monster's secret and most favorite weapon," he said teasingly before leaning toward her stomach and blowing the biggest raspberry he could right onto her exposed belly button. Frisk almost left her skin as she squealed her loudest and almost squirmed free, but the two skeletons didn't let her get away from them. However, they did give her a breather and she lay still for a bit, giggling a little before giving them a hopeful look.

"Can you guys…do that again?" She asked.

The answering grins told her their answer and a moment later, she was laughing as they playfully tickled her again, this time including her feet, which Sans made sure got plenty of tickles while Papyrus found out that Frisk's shoulder blades were ticklish and mercilessly tickled her there, making her arch her back to get away from him, but in doing so, she also left her stomach open for Sans to blow a big raspberry into, which made her fall back against Papyrus and squirm again, her cute giggles and laughter filling up the room until the two stopped, seeing their little ticklee was getting a bit tired.

After a bit, she sat up. "Hey, I was wondering something," she said.

"What?" Papyrus asked.

"Do you guys know how I got down here?"

At that question, they were silent before Sans sighed. "Sorry, kiddo, we don't," he said, although both skeletons did know, but were afraid Alphys would get hurt more if they did tell Frisk. The short skeleton however got an idea. "But, I can give you something so that you're not alone when you travel."

Frisk perked up at that and Sans took her small hands in his, holding them with her palms upward and a moment later, a small Gaster Blaster appeared in the young girl's hands. It was no bigger than a small bird and had a light blue outline surrounding it. "This Gaster Blaster is a gift for you," the short skeleton said with a smile. "He'll keep you safe and has the ability to create twisters."

The young girl's face was filled with awe as she gently petted the Blaster, who flew up to her face and nuzzled her cheek, making her giggle happily. "I'm going to call him Twister," she said before hugging Sans. "Thank you, Sans."

He returned the hug. "You're welcome, kiddo," he said, rubbing her back gently.

Papyrus smiled and his smile grew when Frisk hugged him. "Thank you, Papyrus."

"You're welcome, Frisk," he said happily before looking at Sans. "Brother, do you suppose…?"

Sans nodded. "Come on, Frisk. Let's get you back in your winter clothes for now," he said. "Pap and I will take you to the next part of the Underground."

Nodding, the brown-eyed girl put her winter gear back on and Sans teleported them all to Waterfall. "Okay, follow the path here," the short skeleton said to Frisk. "And be careful."

She nodded. "I will," she said. "And I'll free all the monsters down here. I promise."

"You be sure to keep that promise, kiddo," Sans said to her in a slightly stern warning and Papyrus nodded. Frisk also nodded and watched them disappear before she began following the path they had told her to follow.

* * *

Sans was exhausted by the time they got to their master's lair and Papyrus helped him up, knowing that with the bracelet-like chains on them restricting their powers, using their abilities too much would exhaust them. They saw their master step forward and braced themselves, but then saw Alphys was safe with their brother Gaster, who was holding the small dinosaur protectively. "Well done, you two," the master said, looking happy. "You did your jobs."

He walked away, making them sigh in relief and Sans secretly smiled as he realized the monsters' cruel master didn't know about Twister. Papyrus also realized this and nodded softly.

The enslaved monsters began to feel a bit more hope now. Perhaps this child would indeed be the one to truly free them and stop their cruel master once and for all.

* * *

 **Well, looks like Frisk is doing well, but can she stay hidden from the monsters' master when he goes to hunt for her? Stay tuned to find out! :)**

 **And please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	4. Fire And Water

**Chapter 4: Fire And Water**

Frisk happily skipped along the path with Twister flying beside her. She kept her eyes open, but didn't see anyone as she walked, but she did feel sad at how dead everything looked. Suddenly, she heard something up ahead and turned her head sharply as Twister quickly slipped behind her, staying hidden but ready to battle.

"Just need to find the royal children and that spider and I'll finally control the whole Underground," an older male voice said. "Finding that girl that fell here too would make it even better."

The ten-year-old girl froze and looked around for a hiding place, but the nearest, a small shed, was too far away for her to reach in time. She decided to at least try, but before she could, she felt herself freeze and it grew really quiet just before a yellow glow surrounded her and she was pulled behind a waterfall that was currently still, but as soon as warm arms surrounded her and a hand gently covered her mouth, she felt herself unfreeze and the waterfall began flowing again. "Shh," a voice whispered in her ear. Twister stayed right at her shoulder, having not made a sound, which made Frisk hope that if he wasn't unleashing twisters, then a friendly person was behind her.

"Master!" A voice called.

The young girl didn't make a peep as she just clung to the arms that held her protectively as she and her rescuer continued listening, the waterfall keeping them hidden from view.

* * *

The cruel master turned to find Undyne behind him and he smiled at her. "Undyne, I hope you have good news for me," he said in a tone that the fish woman knew all too well.

"I heard the child went back to the Ruins," she said. "She may have gone back there for shelter or perhaps to make a plan."

"A plan?" He asked. "What a silly child. I can't be defeated."

Undyne bit back the retort on her tongue. "Of course she can't defeat you, Master," she said, knowing that tickling the cruel human's ego kept Alphys from getting hurt and would keep the master in a good mood.

Behind the waterfall, Grillby held Frisk in his arms and moved slowly, looking to see that the master's back was turned as Undyne was talking to him, keeping him distracted. Taking advantage of that, the fire monster quickly moved and went over to the small shed that Frisk had spotted earlier and quickly went inside, using his telekinesis to quietly open the door and make it look like it was closed if someone looked. Seeing this, Undyne gave a very small sigh of relief that she covered with a sigh of sadness. "Shall I keep looking for her, Master?" She asked.

"I'll keep a lookout for the young girl while I search for the others," he said. "I'll head for the Ruins and search. Alphys better hope I find them."

"Of course, Master," she said, barely hiding a wince at the last statement.

Once the cruel human was gone, Undyne ran towards the small shed and entered when Grillby opened the door and she waited until he secured it. "Don't ever let me kiss up to that creep like that again," she said warningly to her fellow monster.

"Hopefully, none of us will have to," he answered as he released Frisk and she turned to see them. Though the light that came in through the windows, she saw Undyne was a fish woman who wore a long-sleeved green shirt, green jeans, a green scarf around her neck, and green boots. Grillby wore a yellow long-sleeved dress shirt, yellow dress pants, yellow dress shoes, and a yellow scarf around his neck. "Don't be frightened, Frisk," he said soothingly.

"How do you know my name?" She asked.

"We're friends of Sans'," Undyne answered. "I'm Undyne. He's Grillby."

The fish woman had at first been surprised at what Sans and Papyrus had told her about Frisk and she normally wouldn't help a human, but after Sans told her that Frisk was genuine and while knowing about the royal children, she hadn't told anyone about them. This made Undyne curious and so she took a chance to help out as all the monsters were trying to keep their master from finding the royal children. As long as he didn't have them or Muffet, he didn't have full control of the Underground.

Frisk, hearing that, relaxed and smiled before she felt hungry, something that was punctuated by her stomach growling loud enough for both monsters to hear. The ten-year-old looked a bit embarrassed. "I wish I had some food right now," she said softly.

"I can help you with that," Grillby said as he held out a plate of food he had brought and thanks to the foil covering it, it was nice and hot, something that Frisk was happy about.

"Thank you," she said before digging in and while she ate, Grillby prepared some more food for her journey, placing it in a backpack for her. Frisk smiled at him and hugged him, making him instantly return the hug and he also gently pinched the right side of her face in affection.

Undyne then stepped forward. "Frisk, I can give you protection, if you want," she said.

The ten-year-old girl stood up and was quiet a moment as she fell into thought before looking up at the fish woman. "I want everyone to be safe," she said. "By the way, who's Alphys?"

"She's my best friend," Undyne said. "The master hurts her a lot."

Frisk stood up. "Undyne, can you take your offer of protection and use it to protect the others from your cruel master?" She asked.

The warrior was once again stunned, this time by the child's unselfish wish, but she sadly looked down. "I wish I could, kid," she said. "But…he'll hurt us more if I do that."

The young girl felt her heart ache for the monsters and Grillby placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, which helped a bit. Undyne then had an idea and pulled a pair of gloves from her pocket. "But because of your unselfishness, I can give you these," she said.

A pair of green, fingerless gloves lay in the fish woman's hands and Frisk accepted them, slipping them on. "Thank you," she said, a bit curious, but not wanting to be rude.

"The gloves will form a protective shield when you put your hands out," Undyne explained.

Now understanding, Frisk hugged her and Grillby. "I won't forget," she promised. "And…even though you can't grant my first wish, please tell Alphys that soon she and the rest of you will be free. I'll make sure of it."

Grillby handed her the backpack, which she slipped on. "You are a very brave child," he commented.

"Thanks," she said. "But…I'm scared too. Looking at you guys and the others I've met, I see how scary your master is."

They nodded. "But I know of cruelty and am against it," Frisk continued. "Because I had a cousin who had been similarly hurt like you guys are being hurt and my cousin passed away because of it."

She then stood straighter. "And I'm not going to let that happen again," she said firmly.

Undyne smiled, recognizing the fighting spirit inside the child that she held dear. "Good luck, kid," she said.

"And be careful," Grillby cautioned as they both directed her towards a hidden path, one that would keep her out of sight from the master if he passed by.

"I will," she said. "Thank you, Grillby. Thank you, Undyne."

"Anytime, kid," the fish woman said as they watched the ten-year-old head down the path before they quickly headed out and Gaster managed to teleport them to the castle, even though it drained him a bit. The two monsters nodded to the skeleton brothers, who nodded back.

And their hope began to grow just a little bit more.

* * *

 **Will Frisk be able to stay hidden from the cruel master? Will she be able to free the monsters? Stay tuned to see! :)**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames! (By the way, kudos to the users who come up with the jokes about me saying no flames please and they point out that Grillby's made of fire. :) Totally cracks me up. XD)**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	5. Follow The Tune

**A/N: Before we being the chapter, a user named KaosRuin asked me to explain why this AU is called PreciousTale and what makes it different from Undertale. Well,** **the reason this AU is called PreciousTale is because the monsters' hopes to be free are something they hold close as it's very precious to them and something they don't take lightly. What makes PreciousTale a bit different is the fact that a human had fallen down years prior and made themselves ruler of the monsters and treats them horribly. The monsters hope that the child that their master forced them to bring to the Underground can free them and grant them another thing they hold precious and don't take lightly: mercy. One other difference with PreciousTale is that the monsters all have one power. Sans can teleport (he can also summon Gaster Blasters, but they are very small like the one he gave to Frisk as a gift), Toriel can heal monsters or humans, Undyne can freeze time, Mettaton can hypnotize (as seen in this chapter), Papyrus can encourage emotions out of someone with his voice (which is something he has to really concentrate on sometimes), Asgore can create energy-draining chains (he created the chains around the other monsters and himself per order of their master), Grillby has telekinesis, Muffet has a poison bite, but is considered to not be as strong as the other monsters and so uses her agility to stay hidden as do the royal children, Alphys is super smart but this is her main trait and the reason the cruel master views her as weak and can punish her without worrying about her fighting back, and Gaster is the most powerful monster and has all the powers the others do, but because of the energy-draining chains, his powers are limited. The chains on them all limit their powers a good deal, but they have just enough in reserve to help if they can. The third difference is that all the monsters wear clothes that are all the same color and all wear scarves. A big thank you to KaosRuin for raising the question and giving me the chance to explain it to y'all. :)**

 **Now, on with the story! :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Follow The Tune**

Frisk headed into Hotland, keeping her eyes peeled, but so far hadn't seen the two children nor the cruel master. She looked down at the gloves Undyne had given her and clenched her fists. She'd free them all from the cruel human who thought he could hurt them. She'd help them, somehow.

She did spot a tall spider that was wearing a maroon long-sleeved shirt, maroon jeans, a maroon scarf around her neck, and maroon high heels, but the spider simply looked at her and smiled, nodding before heading off, making Frisk curious as to who she was, but deciding to keep quiet about it if she saw anyone.

She did notice the Underground was still a bit desolate and tried to do a few things to make it look nicer, like create different shapes on the ground with colorful stones she found and even giving some water to some of the plants that were looking a bit droopy. Gaster, who was watching this, had to smile and he felt his spirits perking up at how the child was doing little things out of kindness. _She's a sweet, gentle child,_ he thought to himself.

Mettaton exited from the master's room where he had been called and he looked like he'd rather face fire right then. "He told me to use my hypnosis power on her," he said to Gaster, who looked worried. "Or he'll…he'll make Alphys…he'll use his…other chains on her."

The tall skeleton got the picture clearly. "What are we going to do?" He asked.

"I don't know," Mettaton admitted. "Are you able to teleport anyone right now?"

Gaster summoned a bit of his power. "She's not too far away, so I can teleport you there," he said. "Good luck."

The robot nodded. "Don't worry," he said as he was teleported to Hotland, his long-sleeved pink shirt, pink jeans, pink thick-heeled boots, and his pink scarf keeping his circuits protected from the heat, his short black hair blowing lightly in the hot air currents. Taking a deep breath, Mettaton began warming up to use his power.

Frisk had paused a moment and turned her head to the side as she heard a strange sound before hearing humming and then words began sounding out as they were sung.

" _I know what you hide,_

 _I will get you to tell me,_

 _Hear my voice, you must hear,_

 _Come to me, unable to resist."_

The low, hypnotic sway caught Frisk and she began moving slowly towards it. Twister, who was on her shoulder, knew this was trouble and quickly pressed his skull to the side of Frisk's head, creating small tornadoes no bigger than earrings that spun in place by Frisk's ears, blocking out almost every sound as she kept walking, looking for whoever was singing.

Mettaton now closed his eyes, swallowing as he knew this was it. He'd sing the last part of his song and Frisk would be hypnotized for good. The monsters' chance to be free was about to shrivel up and poor Alphys would continue to suffer. _I'm sorry, everyone,_ he thought before he opened his mouth again.

" _Hear my call as you walk,_

 _Under my power you will tell,_

 _You are powerless against me,_

 _Let me look deep in your eyes."_

Frisk couldn't completely resist and was hypnotized and Mettaton stood in front of her. "Answer my questions, child," he said. "Where are you from?"

To his surprise, she was quiet and he blinked before seeing the tiny tornadoes by her ears and saw a small Gaster Blaster peeking out at him from behind the child's back. Realizing the Blaster had blocked out most of his hypnosis, Mettaton thought fast and decided to try something. He kneeled down and his hands moved in sign language. _Nod when you see my lips move,_ he signed.

To his relief, she moved her fist up and down in the sign of 'yes', making him almost collapse in relief. "Where are you from?" He asked verbally while his hands signed a different sentence. _Have you seen anyone besides us monsters that have helped you so far?_

Frisk nodded, but her hand moved in the sign of 'no'. Knowing the master was watching, Mettaton kept up the questions while his hands gestured and Frisk gestured with her hands while nodding. One thing Mettaton knew the cruel master didn't know was sign language, so that gave them a small advantage.

After a bit, the robot saw Twister's eyes flash, a sign that Sans was saying the master was apparently satisfied and not watching, but was about to head out, no doubt to go search for Muffet and the royal children at the places Frisk had said she had heard them going. The tiny tornadoes disappeared from her ears and Mettaton gently grasped the ten-year-old's shoulders. "Well done," he said. "Now, listen closely. I can get you home, Frisk."

"How do you know my name?" She asked.

"Sans and Papyrus told me," he said. "I can get you to the barrier and you can pass through it, like the master can."

She blinked and he looked around before leaning closer to whisper. "We monsters can't get out thanks to our chains and the barrier, but you can go through it like water. You'll be free and safe."

Frisk thought about that and then shook her head. "No," she said. "I'm going to free you all."

He shook his head. "Frisk, our master will come after you," he said. "Let me get you to the barrier and then you need to run and not look back."

The ten-year-old looked at him and shook her head. "No," she said again. "I made a promise and I'm not going to break it. Nothing can make me change my mind or break that promise."

The robot tried again, but to his surprise and admiration, Frisk didn't budge, looking stubborn and firm in her answer. Mettaton finally conceded that she wasn't going to change her answer. "You're a very brave child," he said. "Is there something I can do for you?"

The child noticed that she felt a bit hot. "Is there someplace where I can get some lighter clothes?" She asked. "The heat here is making me feel like a roasted chicken."

Chuckling, Mettaton guided her to a building and not only found some lighter clothes for her to wear, but also found a way to make the backpack Grillby had given her a bit bigger so Frisk could carry more stuff in it. When she was ready, now wearing a sparkly pink t-shirt, pink sparkly jeans, and white sparkly sneakers, the robot smiled and took her back to the path. "Good luck, Frisk," he said, pulling her into a gentle hug. "You're a good child."

She hugged him back. "Tell Alphys and the others I'll do my best to be there soon," she said. "Please?"

"I will," he promised. "Be careful."

With that, he teleported away, thanks to Gaster and quietly told them Frisk's message and they all smiled.

But little did they know that their hope would be tested very soon.

* * *

 **I am going to post a small warning here. The next chapter will be very dark. Nothing too graphic, but it will be a hard chapter. Just wanted to give you all a heads up.**

 **In the meantime, please leave a review, but no flames.**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	6. Hope Dimming

**Again, this chapter is a dark one. Nothing graphic, but dark all the same.**

 **Chapter 6: Hope Dimming**

The monsters were gathered in the throne room, watching Frisk through a portal Gaster was able to call up and they all smiled again as they watched her try to make things not look so gloomy and she even cleaned up some of the buildings in the Underground where stuff had been laying around, stuff they had all been doing or working on when they had been imprisoned by their master. Seeing the child fixing things up made their hearts soar, knowing she would keep her promise about freeing them.

Gaster suddenly sensed something and shut down the portal. "He's coming," he whispered.

The others looked worriedly at the door, which flew open a moment later and their master stormed in, looking very displeased. His gaze focused on Alphys, who shrank down as he came closer, grabbed the chain that was around her ankle and dragged her after him. She struggled to get free. "Master! No!" She pleaded.

"Stop!" Sans cried out, teleporting in front of their master, who shoved him aside like nothing. Gaster caught his younger brother as Grillby, Undyne, Mettaton, and Papyrus tried to stop their master, who glared and twisted Alphys' arm, making her cry out sharply, making all the monsters freeze.

"Try that stunt again and I'll break every bone in her body," he growled at them. "Not even Toriel will be able to heal her if that happens."

Hearing that, the others had no choice but to retreat. "Master, please, don't," Gaster pleaded.

The young man glared at them all. "Alphys will get triple the punishment today," he said.

The others felt their hearts drop at that as the master dragged Alphys into the punishment room and closed the door, making them all hang their heads as they braced themselves to hear the worst punishment being given to their friend who the master saw fit to hurt when he felt like it.

The young man chained Alphys to the wall and pulled out all his favorite torture tools. "I couldn't find those royal children or Frisk," he said, looking at Alphys. "And Muffet didn't cooperate with me, which means you get the ultimate punishment I've been saving just for you, Alphys."

She trembled fearfully, her tattered yellow scarf soaking up her tears and her yellow long-sleeved shirt and yellow jeans did little to soften the punishments. Even her yellow boots couldn't block out the blows much. "Master, please, I'll…I'll do anything," she pleaded.

He was deaf to her pleas and began punishing her.

Outside the room, Alphys' screams echoed to the others, who could do nothing but listen. Gaster began crying as he heard the horrible sounds of the dinosaur's torture and her screams, tears rolling down his skull as he couldn't do anything to stop their master. The others also started crying, knowing that if they dared to break down the door and fight him, the master would keep his promise and break all of Alphys' bones and prolong her torture.

Papyrus hugged Sans. "I wish he'd stop," he said. "She's in so much pain."

One of the attributes of his power to encourage emotions was that Papyrus could feel someone's sad emotions very powerfully, something that would fill him with sadness and make him want to help that person, which would make his power stronger. Sans hugged his little brother back.

"I know, bro," he said softly.

Alphys' screamed died down and they all looked at the door, fearing the worst. "He's gone too far," Undyne whispered in horror.

"No," Toriel whispered fearfully. "Please. She…She…can't be…,"

Asgore held his wife close, all watching the door fearfully, fearing they may have lost their friend. After many long minutes, the door opened and the master came out, dragging Alphys behind him again.

The sight of the yellow dinosaur and the wounds she was now sporting made the others all sick, but they were relieved to see she was still alive. Roughly, the master threw her towards Toriel and Asgore and left without a word.

Everyone gathered around Alphys as Toriel's hands glowed with her healing power as she tried her best to heal the dinosaur, but some of the wounds were too deep and she could only partially heal them. The small dinosaur opened her eyes to see them all gathered around her and felt Toriel healing her. The goat monster looked at her. "I'm sorry, Alphys," she said softly. "I can't fully heal some of these wounds."

"I-It's…o-okay," the dinosaur breathed out through her pain.

"Shh," Gaster gently shushed her, placing his fingers gently over her mouth. "Rest, my dear."

Grillby prepared some food and fed Alphys with Papyrus' help. Toriel helped by projecting her healing power into the food, hoping it would help with the deeper wounds.

"It's not right," Mettaton said, speaking up now. "It's not right that our master feels that he can hurt Alphys whenever he feels like it."

Undyne had tears in her eyes. "He won't stop until he has all of us," she said. "Muffet can only keep the royal children safe for so long. He almost found them earlier."

Asgore looked at his friends, tears falling down his face. "I've been a horrible king," he said. "I've allowed this to happen."

"No, my love," Toriel said softly, clutching his purple dress shirt gently in her paw. "You couldn't have known that a human would come and trick us with a promise and then enslave us all."

"And you did manage to get Chara and Asriel to the secret exit before we were captured by our master," Papyrus said. "And Muffet managed to avoid capture."

"True," Asgore said. "But my power…has caused us all grief."

"No, Asgore," said Gaster. "Our master has caused us all grief, not you, our wise King."

No one was really cheered up much by the words Toriel and Papyrus spoke as pain filled them that Alphys was suffering from severe pain and worst of all, they began to lose hope.

Sans suddenly remembered Frisk and glanced around. "I'll be back," he promised and teleported himself to where Frisk was. He was tired, but he had to find her. She had to know that it would soon be time to face their cruel master.

Glancing around, he found her down the path and she was only a few hours journey from the castle, something that filled him with relief and he went over to her. She glanced up and saw his face before running up to him and hugging him. He returned the hug, holding her tight as tears filled his eye sockets.

Frisk looked up at him. "It's Alphys, isn't it?" She asked. "She's been really badly hurt."

Sans nodded sadly. "This is the worst one this time," he said softly. "Our master went too far."

Hearing that, the ten-year-old girl felt anger fill her and she stood straighter. "I'll stop him," she said. "He's not going to do that again to Alphys and he's not going to be your master any longer."

Kneeling down to her height, Sans gently clasped her hands in his. "You really mean that, kid? You promise?" He asked hopefully.

"I promise," she said firmly. "Please, you guys have to hang in there. I'm almost to the castle. I'm going to free you all."

Hope filled the skeleton's heart when he heard that, because he could hear the promise in her voice and the determination that was inside her. "I believe you," he said.

Frisk nodded. "Share that hope with the others," she said. "Don't let them give up."

He nodded and hugged her. "Kid, this place needs more humans like you," he said.

She smiled before getting an idea. "Sans, can you do me a favor?" She asked.

The skeleton gave her a thoughtful look. "If you ask me for a favor, you can't get it back," he said.

"I know," she said before holding Twister in her hands, giving the small Gaster Blaster a pet and it looked up at her knowingly before she looked at Sans. "I want you to give Twister to two people or monsters. The reason I ask this is because three fighters are better than one."

Sans looked confused, to which she understood. "Don't worry," she said. "You'll understand soon."

He slowly nodded, but then looked at her. "You have to really mean it, kid," he said.

Frisk nodded, holding Twister out to him and he accepted the small Blaster, who nuzzled him reassuringly, which told him the kid has already run it by him too. He took a deep breath. "Okay," he said. "I'll give Twister to two people or monsters that I know."

She smiled and hugged him again. "It'll be over soon," she promised. "I'll be there in a few hours."

Smiling, he gently ruffled her hair before teleporting away and watching her head down the path. He glanced down at Twister, unsure about Frisk's request, but deciding to trust her.

A moment later, he had made good on his promise and teleported back to the castle. Gaster was holding Alphys in his arms as she was resting and the others looked forlorn. "Frisk's almost here, guys," the short skeleton whispered to them, making them look up at him. "She's only a few hours away. She says she'll be here soon. She's going to free us. Our torment will be over soon."

They all didn't look too reassured, but their hope began to feel a bit brighter than earlier. Would they really be free soon?

They knew from their encounters with her that they could trust Frisk and that knowledge made them cling a bit harder to their hope that a human child would show them mercy and that they'd be freed from the cruelty of their human master and freed from the prison that the Underground had become for them.

As Frisk promised, it would be over soon.

* * *

 **Well, Frisk has now traveled traveled through the Underground and is nearly there at the castle. Can she free the monsters? Next up: she comes face to face with the master, who is someone she never would have expected. Who is the master? Stay tuned to find out.**

 **And please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	7. A Shocking Enemy

**Chapter 7: A Shocking Enemy**

Frisk glanced up to see a dark castle in front of her. It looked like it had seen better days and she gently touched the cracked stone that was becoming overgrown with vines and crumbling in many places. It looked so forlorn. "This has to be the castle Toriel mentioned," she said and climbed up the steps, going inside.

She followed the hallway, her eyes now seeing more disrepair inside. Rooms that must have been beautiful at one time were dark with the curtains torn, broken glass laying around, and broken furniture. Who could live here? The young girl guessed that the cruel master had done this out of spite and shook her head, gently running a hand over a table that had been ornately carved and her fingers collected the dust from it, making her feel sadder before she straightened up. "No more," she said softly. "I'm going to put an end to their cruel master's rule."

It didn't take her long to find the throne room and her heart leaped in joy when she saw the monsters she had met in there and they were gathered around three other monsters she hadn't met yet. She broke into a run, catching their attention and Toriel gasped in surprise. "Frisk," she said softly.

The child hugged her, to her surprise. "I'm here," she said.

"You made it, kid," Sans said with a tired smile.

She turned and hugged him. "I promised you I would," she said to him. "I promised all of you."

Papyrus had tears in his eyes as he hugged the ten-year-old girl. "You…are truly an amazing human, Frisk," he said, a smile on his face.

Grillby and Undyne also looked ready to cry in joy as they hugged Frisk. "Thank you, Frisk," the fish woman said. "You've helped us to hold on to our hope to be free someday."

"And you've shown us mercy," Grillby said. "Something we haven't been shown in many years."

Frisk smiled gently and then saw three other monsters. She immediately guessed the yellow, injured dinosaur was Alphys and went over to her, hugging the monster gently. "Alphys, I'm so sorry," she said softly.

The dinosaur hugged the ten-year-old child. "Shh, you're not to blame, Frisk," she said gently, wincing slightly from the pain she was in. "You're an unselfish child."

"Indeed," said the tall skeleton clothed in grey, looking drained, but a smile was on his face. "A selfless little one with a heart of gold."

She looked up at him, noting how he was a skeleton like Sans and Papyrus. "Are you…related to Sans and Papyrus?" She asked.

"Yes," he replied. "I am Gaster, their older brother."

He then looked down in shame. "And the reason you are down here," he said. "Our master forced me to bring you here."

He didn't expect Frisk to hug him suddenly. "Because he would hurt Alphys otherwise, right?" She asked softly.

Gaster sadly nodded and the young girl gently touched his face, making him look at her. "It's okay," she said, her voice still soft. "I'm glad you did. Because I'm going to free everyone."

Asgore had tears in his eyes, as did the others. "We have been needing someone to help us keep hoping," the former king said. "You are the one to do that, Frisk. Thank you."

She smiled. "Your cruel master won't hurt you anymore," she said before she turned to the throne, which was currently empty, but she had a feeling the person responsible for the five years of torment the monsters had been put through was there, watching. "It's over," she said, her voice clear and firm. "Free them."

A deep voice responded a moment later. "How do you think you can order that to the ruler of the monsters?" It asked. "Quite foolish of you, girl."

Frisk stood her ground. "You're a coward!" She said.

A tall figure dressed in a black cloak stepped into the light, his cloak hiding his face. This didn't deter the young girl though as she glared at the figure. "You're a bully!" She continued. "I'll free all the monsters down here!"

He just laughed. "The barrier I put up is unbreakable. No one can break it and the other humans who tired were taken care of by me," he said.

This only made Frisk angrier and more determined to free her new friends. "You're a murderer!" She exclaimed. "And you'll be put in jail for what you've done!"

A chuckle answered her as the figure raised his hands to remove his hood. "Now is that a nice thing to say to your brother?" He asked as he revealed his true face.

Of all the people under that cloak, the ten-year-old girl hadn't expected them to be who was now staring at her. "Stephen," she gasped out in horror.

He smirked. "Happy birthday, little sister."

The monsters were all stunned into silence as was the young girl. Their master was related to the young girl they had grown to love and protect as if she was one of their own? Frisk was related to the monster who had caused them so much suffering? Papyrus fell to his knees, shaking hard, something that caught Toriel's attention and she helped him up, but he was still shaking. "Frisk…is in shock," he said. "I can feel it. Her fear, her anger, all of it."

"Poor girl," Mettaton said softly.

"And an awful answer to her birthday wish," Grillby said, his voice saddened. "Something that was truly a selfless wish."

Gaster hung his head. "I wish I could have spared her this," he said sadly.

"She would have had to know eventually, bro," Sans said, his voice also sad. "Especially where she has to face him to keep her promise to free us."

Frisk, in the meantime, had fallen to her knees, realizing her birthday wish had come true, but now was wishing she could take it back. But she couldn't.

Some time back, she remembered her father saying that some people were monsters. She hadn't understood it then, but now, it was crystal clear to her. She looked up at the young man she called her brother.

But he wasn't her brother now. He was the cruel master who had harmed the monsters for five years. In order to keep her promise to free her new friends, she was going to have to fight him.

Something she had never thought she'd one day have to do.

* * *

 **Frisk has now learned the truth. Kudos to KaosRuin, Dragonsrule18, and katmar1994 for guessing correctly on who the cruel master was! :) Next chapter: Frisk must fight her brother. Can she win against him and free all the monsters as she's promised to do? Stay tuned to find out! :)**

 **In the meantime, please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	8. A New Wish

**Chapter 8: A New Wish**

"You can use any weapons to defeat me," Stephen said to his little sister and motioned with his hands to show a variety of weapons that she wasn't sure she wanted to know how he got them, although she had a pretty good idea. "You can try any one of them."

The ten-year-old lifted her head. "No," she said firmly. "I'm not going to be like you."

"You always wanted to be like me, Frisk," he said, giving her a smile, but it was a cold smile, unlike the one she always remembered him to have. "Remember? Wanting to be just like your big brother when you grew up?"

Tears sprang into her eyes. Yes, she had wanted to be just like him because she had looked up to him. When she was struggling with schoolwork, he was there to help her work out the problems and help her better understand them. When she had been bullied, he stepped in to give the bullies a firm talking to and he had even taught her basketball as he was on the basketball team and she had a desire to play basketball like him, to join the girls' basketball team when she got older. He was like the heroes of many video games and stories they had both played and read together.

"You do remember, don't you, little monkey?"

That nickname. His special nickname for her because she loved to climb trees or pretend she was swinging from vines like a monkey. Frisk felt her tears run down her face before she looked up, seeing her brother watching her and she wiped at her face. "I do remember," she said. "That was before you disappeared."

"It can be just like old times again, little sister, if you don't want to fight," Stephen said, his voice coaxing. "We can both leave here and you'll have me there as your big brother once more. After all, you wished for me to come home, didn't you?"

"How did you know?" She asked as she hadn't told anyone her wish.

Stephen gestured to Gaster. "He showed me," he said. "You didn't think I miss my little sister's tenth birthday, did you?"

Frisk bit her lip. "But you did," she said. "Because you weren't there."

"Ah, but you can fix that, little sister," he said, holding out a hand. "We can leave together and go home. That is what you want, isn't it? To return home to Mom and Dad? They'll be happy to see me now."

She glanced around at the monsters, who looked very pensive and Sans looked at her sadly, but he stepped closer, placing a hand on her shoulder. "It's your choice, kiddo," he said softly.

Her choice. The young girl felt resolve fill her. She chose to free the monsters and she was going to do that because it was the right thing to do. She glared at her brother. "No," she said. "Mom and Dad won't be happy to see the monster you've become."

He looked at her. "Such harsh words," he said. "You never liked harsh words."

"That was before you changed," she said, getting angrier. "Why did you leave us? Why did you leave me? You promised you'd never leave your little sister or our family! So why did you?"

Stephen smiled. "Because my eyes got opened after the day I was injured," he said.

Frisk looked confused. "What?" She asked.

"Mom and Dad didn't tell you?" He asked before chuckling. "I was in basketball practice when I crashed into the bleachers when I wasn't looking. Got a pretty good concussion after that."

She was stunned and listened as he continued. "I was given painkillers, but they were very strong, and as a result, I couldn't play for a while," he said. "Upset, I walked up to Mt. Ebbot and fell into here, the Underground. The magic here…it filled me and I grew stronger and was healed, but…it was so wonderful that I wanted more and the painkillers made me more susceptible to the magic, which I drank up and became stronger than any of the monsters down here."

The ten-year-old shook her head, understanding the full concept of what her brother was saying. "You abused the medicine given to you to help," she said sadly.

"Oh, it helped, Frisk. It helped me become the Master of the Underground, but there are three monsters missing. Two actually, as one of the missing ones is a human like us and to rule all the Underground, I need them as my prisoners and servants."

He looked at her. "You can help me, little sister," he said. "If you show me where they are, then we can go home together."

She fell into thought. To free them all, she'd have to fight her brother and defeat him. For her brother and her to go home, she'd have to betray her friends. She suddenly remembered something Stephen had told her. She had asked why most of a person's friends didn't stick around if their friend was being hurt and he had told her because they had betrayed their 'friend' by deciding not to be there for them and he had told her to never betray her friends. If she stuck with them, they'd be with her all the way and would remember her if she ever needed help, because she had proven to be a true friend.

A true friend.

Frisk had gained friends in these friendly monsters, who had helped her and kept her safe when Stephen had been searching for her and they were no doubt keeping him from finding Asriel, Chara, and Muffet. She shook her head. No, she couldn't betray them. She wouldn't betray them.

She glared up at her brother. "The Stephen that was my older brother wouldn't hurt anyone nor would he encourage me to betray my friends," she said. "You're not my brother. You've become a monster and I won't let you hurt these kind people anymore."

He glared back. "So you chose monsters over your family?" He asked.

"No. I chose friends over a monster," she said firmly. "I wish Mom and Dad could see the monster you've become."

Stephen let out a laugh that was nothing like the laughter she remembered him to have. "That will never happen," he said, his hands starting to glow.

Gaster, however, heard Frisk's wish and drew himself up a little straighter, using his power to make a window in time appear in front of Stephen, who looked at it to see his parents looking at him in shock and horror. He jumped in shock and looked horrified before glaring at Gaster, who smiled a little before he swayed, his power nearly completely drained. Frisk looked at her brother. "You won't get away with what you've done," she said.

He glared at her. "But you can't send me to jail, little sister," he said. "The human authorities have no jurisdiction down here."

"No, but that can be changed," said a new voice as Muffet appeared with Chara and Asriel behind her. And with them was Twister, the small Gaster Blaster Sans had given Frisk as a gift. Frisk smiled at that and the three newcomers smiled at her.

"You didn't betray us or our family," said Asriel.

"Are you really gonna get us free?" Chara asked.

The ten-year-old nodded. "I promised I would and I'm not going back on that promise. My big brother taught me to never back out of a promise," she said.

She then turned to Stephen. "But this boy is not the older brother I remember," she said. "He's nothing like him."

Stephen glared at her and raised his hands, but she slipped something on her hands and raised them. A shimmering green shield appeared around the monsters and two human girls while the young man who had been ruling them so cruelly attacked, but his attacks couldn't get past the shield. Undyne smiled at seeing Frisk using her gift to help them all.

The battle surprisingly didn't last long as Stephen collapsed and tried to weakly get back up, but couldn't. Seeing this, Frisk lowered the shield and went up to the young man that had once been her older brother and she saw he was breathing raggedly. Toriel, also seeing this, stepped forward and pulled Frisk to her. "I'm afraid it's too late to save him, Frisk," she said softly.

The child nodded understandingly, seeing Stephen's body go still before a bright light suddenly flashed and his body was gone. Not only that, the barrier was also gone, as if it was never there. "Where's the barrier?" Frisk asked.

"Stephen was the barrier," Asgore explained, holding out a paw to remove the energy-draining chains from his friends and fellow monsters. "We didn't realize it right away, but he used some of his new magic to reinforce the barrier, but when he did, it drained him as the magic was connected to him."

"Too much magic drain and he wouldn't make it," Sans explained.

The ten-year-old sighed. "So, my brother really is gone," she said softly.

A pair of orange arms wrapped around her. "I'm so sorry, Frisk," said Papyrus.

She returned the hug. "It's okay," she said softly, a small tear escaping her eyes. "There was nothing else to be done."

The others nodded sadly. "Do you think he's facing justice wherever he is?" Asriel asked softly.

"No doubt," Grillby said quietly.

"And we're free of him," Chara said, but it was more of a sad revelation as she looked up at Frisk, who sighed.

"I don't know what I'm going to tell Mom and Dad," she said sadly. "But…they need to know."

"I wonder if they did know about his injury," Undyne said. "But…maybe didn't know that it was becoming worse with his abusing the medicine he had been given."

Frisk nodded before Papyrus set her down and she motioned them all to follow her. "Come on," she said. "I'll take you all to my house."

"On the surface?" Toriel asked hopefully.

The young girl nodded and smiled. "We've got a really big house," she said. "Plenty of room for you guys too."

Mettaton picked her up now and hugged her. "Frisk, you've helped us cling to our precious hope to one day be free and have shown us mercy," he said. "If your parents are just like you, then they've raised a wonderful daughter."

"And make us want to meet them," Asgore said. "To thank them, because their little girl saved us all."

Frisk nodded, but then looked sad, thinking about her brother. "I'm sorry for all this," she said.

"Hey, it's not your fault, Frisk," said Sans. "It's no one's fault. And we'll reassure your parents of that too."

"Yes," said Gaster. "For now, let's get our little heroine back home."

* * *

 **So, Frisk has beaten her brother, whose head injury and pain medication caused him to be mentally unwell. That does happen sometimes, sad to say.**

 **Next chapter: Frisk's parents meet the monsters of the Underground. Will they accept them? Stay tuned to find out. :)**

 **And please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	9. Healing And Love

**Chapter 9: Healing And Love**

Going down the mountain, everyone followed Frisk, who began leading the way to her home. She paused a moment and jumped in glee at seeing her home from the mountain. "We're almost there, guys," she said encouragingly and took Sans' hand, who smiled at her and they continued down until they reached a vast meadow and Frisk continued to lead them until they reached the front yard of a house that was so grand they stopped to look in awe.

"It's about as big as Asgore's castle," Mettaton said in awe.

Papyrus, who had been feeling Frisk's excitement ever since they reached the meadow, kneeled down to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Frisk…are you certain…your parents will accept us?" He asked worriedly.

"Of course they will," she said. "They don't judge and they've taught me not to judge."

The door opened and Frisk turned to see her mother walk out of the house, but her head was down in sadness. "Mama?" She called out.

Amelia froze at hearing her daughter's voice and looked up, gasping as she recognized her daughter at once. "Frisk!" She cried out in joy. "Joe! Come quick!"

With that, she ran down the stairs to Frisk, who began running towards her and jumped into her mother's arms. "Oh, Frisk, my baby," she said softly, tears falling down her face as she held her daughter close.

Joe, having heard his wife call, came out and his eyes went wide in surprise before he too rushed down the stairs and engulfed both his wife and daughter in a hug. "Daddy!" Frisk exclaimed, hugging him too.

"Frisk, are you alright, sweetheart?" He asked.

She nodded before looking sad. "Did…Did you two…know about Stephen?" She asked.

Amelia and Joe looked heartbroken. "We knew he was struggling after his injury, but we had no idea he was abusing his pain medicine," her mother said.

"We did wonder where he had gone after the police couldn't find him," her father said before looking up and seeing the monsters all standing there, looking uncertain and hanging back a little. Frisk noticed her father looking at her friends and she turned to look at them.

"He hurt my friends badly," she said.

"We saw through what looked like a window," Amelia answered.

Frisk looked confused and Gaster stepped forward. "That was me, Frisk," he said. "You wished your parents saw what had happened to Stephen and I felt it best to show them."

Joe looked even sadder. "No amount of words can make up for what our son did to you all," he said. "But we welcome all of you to stay with us and we'll help you rest and recoup from…the horrors our son put you through."

Asgore stepped forward. "You are very kind, as is your daughter," he said. "She gave us a reason to hold onto the hope that we'd be free someday. You raised her well."

"Thank you," Amelia said. "Why don't you all come inside and we'll get you settled?"

The kindness of both Frisk's parents helped them all, including Alphys, who was still a little skittish, but beginning to calm down, even allowing Joe and Amelia to tend to the deep wounds she still had.

A few weeks later, one would be hard-pressed to find any injuries on the monsters, but while the physical injuries healed, the mental injuries were a bit slower to heal, but Frisk and her parents took it in stride, helping Alphys when she got nightmares or flashbacks and helping the others to not feel so confined. Toriel and Asgore took up gardening along with Chara and Asriel, who helped their parents out with the garden. Muffet learned how to bake from Amelia and began selling homemade pastries and treats to local businesses to sell. Grillby became the live-in chef, although Joe and Amelia did step in to give the fire monster a break from cooking now and then. Mettaton set up equipment in his room to record his singing on the Internet, to which his songs became very popular and when he cut his first CD, it flew off the shelves so fast that he was stunned and continued to do songs. Papyrus and Sans stuck by Gaster and Alphys with the tall skeleton helping pent-up feelings to escape while Sans would read to Alphys, something she enjoyed as she recovered. Frisk would even help too by helping to make sure the dinosaur was comfortable, something that she appreciated greatly.

Undyne decided to study karate and Tai Chi, working the negative energy out with the helpful exercises. And upon learning that Amelia did yoga, the fish woman decided to try that and found all three exercises helped a great deal, even offering to show the others, who would join her sometimes as it helped them too.

* * *

About a month after they had been freed from the Underground, Gaster glanced around the house, searching for Frisk and finding her in Alphys' room keeping the dinosaur company. Both smiled as Gaster came in. "Alphys, dear, how are you feeling?" He asked her.

"I'm doing better, thank you, Gaster," she said. "Haven't had any nightmares for a few days now and Undyne's exercises are helping a lot too."

The skeleton smiled before looking at Frisk. "Frisk, little one, there's something we didn't tell you when you freed us," he said.

"What is it?" The young girl asked.

"Well, in defeating Stephen, you've become our master," he said.

"He's right," Alphys said.

Frisk's face fell before she got a determined look on her face. "No, I don't want to be your master," she said. "I want all of you to be a part of my family."

She looked at them. "No more masters for you guys. You're a huge part of my family now."

Amelia and Joe, who had been coming to bring Alphys some more food, overhead their daughter and nodded. "She's right," said Joe. "You all are a huge part of our family."

The other monsters came in just in time to hear that and looked at the humans gratefully and Gaster nodded, feeling a weight lifted off his shoulders and Frisk hugged him. "My other birthday wish came true," she said.

"You had two of them, kid?" Sans asked.

"Three actually," she said. "For you guys to get better and to be part of the family."

"Such an unselfish child and equally unselfish wishes," Gaster said, returning Frisk's hug.

Toriel smiled. "When was Frisk's birthday?" She asked.

"About two months ago to the day," Amelia asked.

Asgore smiled. "Chara's and Asriel's birthdays were also about two months ago to the day," he said. "Sounds like our children have the same birthdays."

Frisk instantly had an idea. "Mama? Daddy? Can we do another party to celebrate everyone's birthdays and to celebrate us all becoming a family?" She asked hopefully.

"That's a wonderful idea, sweetheart," Joe said as his wife agreed and the monsters all lit up at hearing that, even Alphys did.

They all couldn't wait for the party, but their hearts were all warm from the love they had gained with the family.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	10. Five Years Later

**Chapter 10: Five Years Later**

Frisk, now at the age of fifteen years old, sat bolt upright in bed and gasped in shock as she woke up from a horrible nightmare about her brother. She had dreamed that he had come after her and she couldn't find anyone. A bit shook up from her nightmare, she got out of bed and immediately headed over for Papyrus' room. She quietly opened the door and saw him stir before he sat up, rubbing his eyes and then his gaze rested on her. "Frisk? Are you alright?" He asked, sensing she was a bit upset.

"I had a bad dream about Stephen," she said softly.

Instantly, the tall skeleton picked her up and held her gently. "Shh," he said soothingly, his powers activating to calm her down and get her to tell him about her nightmare. "What happened?"

"He was chasing me. I couldn't find anyone," the young girl said.

Sans and Gaster, who had both woken up and couldn't go back to sleep, had gone to check on Papyrus and saw Frisk with him and the other skeleton motioned them to come in. "What happened?" Gaster asked.

"She had a nightmare about her brother," Papyrus said softly.

The other two nodded softly. While they had nightmares occasionally now as time had gone on, Frisk had the worst of them because she had had to face her brother and watch him die. Though five years had passed, the mental scars were slowly healing.

Undyne, Alphys, Mettaton, Grillby, Asgore, Toriel, Asriel, Muffet, and Chara also came in and gathered around Frisk, hugging her, silently telling her it wasn't her fault. This helped a bit as the teenager struggled to get past her nightmares, especially about her older brother. "I know…what he did wasn't right," she now said. "But…I hope that he has found peace too."

They all gently smiled at that, knowing the young girl meant it as she never held a grudge, no matter how bad a person had been. "Maybe he has," Gaster said softly for Frisk's benefit. Despite having suffered cruelly under Stephen, that was in the past and they did their best not to speak ill of him now that he was dead and also out of respect for Frisk, Joe, and Amelia.

They gathered around and actually fell asleep in the same room, which was something they would all do if they had nightmares. While the nightmares weren't as frequent now, the gathering in the same room still worked for comfort and to help them sleep.

A few days later, Frisk entered the house with her backpack in her hands and she smiled. "I'm home!" She called out, knowing her family would be around and she spotted Sans in the living room and went up to him, hugging him and he smiled.

"Hey, kiddo," he said.

She grinned. "Hey, Sans, if I asked you, could you make my homework disappear?" She asked.

He gave her a look. "You know I can't," he said, knowing she already knew he couldn't do that.

She shrugged. "It was worth a shot," she said.

Sans gave her a playful smirk and grabbed her gently, pulling her closer and tickling her stomach, which made the fifteen-year-old giggle happily. "I can still grant you a favor," he said with a smile. "Like helping you with your homework."

She continued giggling until he let her up and she nodded in agreement. "Okay, it's a big math test coming up," she said.

"I'll help you study for it then," he said, feeling her hug him and he returned the hug.

Muffet came downstairs at that moment, carrying two babies in her arms, a twin boy and a twin girl. These two were Frisk's siblings who had been born three months earlier. The spider woman was taking care of the two while Joe and Amelia were out working. "Well, these two are full of energy right now," she said with a smile as she saw Gaster set out the play blanket and the two three-month old children were placed on the blanket as musical toys were placed around them where they could see the colors and hear the sounds.

Papyrus was nearby playing a game with Chara and Asriel and Undyne was sitting on the couch with Mettaton as the two of them watched a movie together and the robot turned the fish woman's face towards him and kissed her, making her smile. Although it had been a few weeks since they had really started dating, the two were deeply in love with each other.

Asgore came into the living room next, helping Toriel to the couch and she sat down with a sigh and rested a hand on her stomach. "The little one is eagerly kicking today," she said.

She was currently seven months pregnant with her next child and while looking forward to it, it had been many years since she had had Asriel, so she was a little nervous. "That means the little one will be strong like Asriel was when he was born," Asgore said with a smile.

"And we'll get to have a baby brother or sister," Chara said excitedly.

They all heard chuckling and saw Grillby come downstairs holding his and Muffet's daughter Holly in his arms. The little one was a spider like her mother, but had fire powers like her father, something they had learned when she was born and had to invest in fireproof clothes and toys for her, though their daughter's fire powers were mostly under control for now. "And a new cousin for Holly," he said.

"And Mettaton and I set our wedding date to be a month from now," Undyne said with a smile. "It's going to be an amazing couple of months for us all."

"Yes it will be," Alphys said, coming downstairs and going up to Gaster. The dinosaur had recovered from her injuries and now one couldn't find any sign of her former injuries. She went up to Gaster and gently grabbed him by the coat and he kneeled down to her height and jumped a little when she kissed him soundly on the mouth and then took his hand in her own. Her ring that he had given her two years ago sparkled on her hand as they gently broke away and smiled at each other.

"Alphys, are you very happy?" He asked her, a smile on his face.

She smiled. "Yes, I'm very happy with you, my love," she said.

Joe and Amelia came through the door at that moment, carrying everyone's outfits for Undyne and Mettaton's wedding and for Gaster and Alphys' wedding which would take place the same day. As everyone gathered around to pick up their outfits, Sans pulled Frisk into a big hug. "This wouldn't be possible without you, kiddo," he said with a smile as she returned the hug.

It was a good life for them all, thanks to Frisk, the unselfish girl with the equally unselfish soul.

* * *

 **And that concludes PreciousTale. I want to extend a huge 'Thank you' to everyone who read, reviewed, faved, and followed this story. You guys are all amazing and I'm honored that you love this AU so much. You guys are the reason this story was a hit. :)**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
